Sudden Marriage
by DanielIsNotMyName
Summary: Ymir and Krista are just your typical best of friends. But in the blink of an eye, they found themselves soon to be married with each other. Join them as they cope up with their married life and other shenanigans caused by their silly friends. AU


**Chapter 1: In the Blink of an Eye**

**[Ymir's Side]**

The sunshine passed through the window blinds causing me to stir up. It was already morning when I woke up in front of my computer – I fell asleep without knowing it. I rubbed my eyes hoping to make my vision clearer than usual; when it was already clear, I saw a big **"VICTORY" **flashing on the computer screen.

Ah. I now remember what happened last night. I remember that I was playing League of Legends with the others in my class. I didn't even mind staying up late just to play that blasted online game knowing that I have classes.

Looking at the clock on my computer screen, it's almost one and a half hour before my class starts – I panicked when I saw it.

I have the reputation in the whole school for being disrespectful and foul-mouthed student – I was born being like that and nobody can change that. But despite the bad reputation I have, I'm still a Straight-A student and a talented athlete. I'm even proud to say that I attend all of classes regularly without being late.

_Though there is a chance I might get late today though. I wish and hope from the bottom of my heart that she won't get mad at me if I did get late…_

Saving my thoughts for later, I shut down the computer then immediately went to the shower and tried to bathe with a 5-minute time frame. I was so used in having a 30-minute shower plus other shenanigans inside the bathroom – but for now I need to diminish my time frame. When I think that I'm clean enough, I stepped outside and went in front of my wardrobe – I took my uniform and wore it. I took a glance at the wall clock inside my room for the last time before getting outside – it was to make sure whether I have enough time to eat breakfast or not.

_I have at least 15 minutes for breakfast. But screw this. I will just stuff a piece of bread inside my mouth. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting._

With all the speed I had, I ran downstairs – I greeted my mom before taking a piece of bread and heading outside of the house (My mom tried to stop me but she just sighed in defeat at the end). I usually hated these long legs of mine (I can't say the same thing about my height though), but at times like this I'm quite thankful for having them since it adds more speed when I'm running. Well to be honest I'm not really running on the way to school. I'm running on the way to someone's house. Someone that is so special and dear to me.

I don't know how many minutes did it take before I arrived in front of a big house – rather than a big house, it's best to label it as a mansion. The gold plate with a surname embed near the door is one indication that a rich family is living inside.

Before I ring the doorbell, I contemplated whether I should send her a message first or not. I don't know if she's still inside – I'm purely relying on my instincts sad to say. But in the end, I rang the doorbell without even grabbing my phone inside my pocket. The doorbell tune is as fancy as usual – music to my ears. A maid then appeared and dashed towards the main to let me in. In front of the main door, I can see a certain blonde with blue eyes tapping her right foot repeatedly while her arms are crossed in front of her chest.

_Uh oh… I made some pissed so early in the morning…_

I immediately walked towards that certain blonde and gave her a nervous smile – she in return gave me electro magnifying glare that sends chills all over my body. She's not really in a good mood. She's really a sweet person, but making her pissed is not something you will ever do in the course of your life. She can be as good as the goddess, yet as bad as the devil. Her name is Krista Reiss, my best friend.

"Uhm… Good morning, Krista?" I know from the tone of my voice that I'm quite nervous with her being like this. I'm the toughest person in the whole school. Nobody can faze me at all, even the most notorious teacher in the campus. People admire me for being like that. But I wonder if they will still admire me if they found out that a certain blonde is all that it takes to make me shiver with fear. Oh Gosh. That will be so uncool.

"…" no answer…

"Krista~" I called again

"Hmp." I got a snort instead

"Sigh. I know I'm supposed to be here earlier than this but; I overslept after I stayed up all night playing some blasted online game with the others. I should've not done that at all. I regret it so please forgive."

"Aha! I knew it! That's why you logged out early in our AoT account and mailed me that you're going to sleep! Oh Ymir!"

"Eh? Is that the reason you're pissed right now?" I tried to hold back my laughter – well in the first place I don't know what's funny enough to laugh about it

"Yeah, what about it? And for your information, it's still 7:30 o'clock in the morning. It's still early Ymir." She shook her head and sighed. The traces of her rage are somewhat vanishing one by one just because of the miss that I had. I guess I just set the clocks inside my room in advance.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay for now. I bet you didn't have proper breakfast again didn't you? You can join us for me breakfast, 'Mir." She smiled at me causing my whole body to freeze on the spot.

"I-err… I'm here to pick you up. You go ahead and eat. I will be okay"

"Ymir, you are my best friend, not my servant. So please at least take the liberty of joining us for breakfast?"

"Sigh. You know I'm no match for you, Krista"

"Good."

Still sighing in defeat, I let her drag me inside their mansion and eventually into their dining room. Her parents were already sitting and helping themselves with breakfast. Mrs. Reiss noticed me and she immediately stood up to give me a big hug. For some reasons, I can feel Krista's painful glare towards us.

"Ymir~ I'm glad you can finally join us for breakfast~" Mrs. Reiss said with glee.

Eventually, I sat beside the still glaring blonde and tried to eat little by little. Krista, too, is eating yet, I can notice how she looks at her mother every single time she has. Oh the irony of it. Meanwhile, Mr. Reiss spoke to me while still slicing a portion of ham that he has.

"Ymir how's your family doing?" It was no secret all over the places that my dad is the one and only best friend of Lord Reiss, the wealthiest man in the whole country. (My family is close to Krista's family, that's how we became best friends) My family is doing well too in terms of fortune but, we're not really as rich as the Reisses. In fact, Krista's dad and my dad are rivals when it comes to businesses and other shenanigans. It's still mystery why the two of them became best of friends.

"Dad recent went overseas for another conference or so. It's really annoying at times how he randomly shows up in front of our house days after he left."

"My husband is the same you know~ in a few days or so, he will go to overseas again then he will pop out in our house days after like a mushroom~" I can't help but laugh at Mrs. Reiss remarks – I earned more glares from Krista because of that.

After the funny moment died out, I can feel the air suddenly getting heavy and serious. Mr. Reiss spoke again; I can feel the chills in my whole body because of the sudden voice. That man is not as serious at times like this, moreover when it was in front of the food.

"Well now, I don't want to discuss it with Ymir's father not being here but…"

"But what, honey?" Mrs. Reiss tilted her head and looked at her husband with confusion. Krista is still eating and silent, while I'm shivering.

"You see, there are many circumstances that the Reiss Group of Companies is currently facing. It's not on the brink of experiencing bankruptcy but, it's quite serious this time around."

"Eh? Are we going to be okay, daddy?" For the first time since earlier, Krista spoke and her voice seemed chilly than usual. I can sense that she's scared on what may happen on them in the future. I reached out her hand under the table cloth and gave it a squeeze. The moment she looked at me, I gave her an assuring smile that everything will be all right – she squeezed my hand and smiled in return.

"We're going to be okay, Krista. But, Ymir's father told me to execute this plan should things get serious within my company; and things are getting serious right now."

"What's the plan honey?" Mrs. Reiss asked again. Mr. Reiss meanwhile, took a deep breath and eyed me carefully. I don't really like where this is going – and I'm sure this is some sort of an idiotic plan knowing what kind of man my dad is.

"Ymir and Krista, you're going to get married in a week."

I almost puked all of my guts out due to shock on what I just heard. Me and Krista are going to get married in a week? Impossible. This is some kind of a funny joke. Yeah. A joke. Mr. Reiss loves telling jokes; this might be one of his killer jokes.

"Why so sudden?!" Krista raised her voice and slams her hands on the dining table with her face all red.

"I have no other options, dear. You marrying Ymir is the only way to save our company! Please understand"

"Dad, I will not understand this shit at all! And I know our company is in serious trouble! Besides, you didn't even ask for our opinions before setting us in a surprise marriage! Right Ymir?!"

"This is all a dream… This is all a dream… This is all a dream…"

"Now look what you've done to Ymir, dad! She lost her mind!"

"Nonsense! She's still sane! Now, Krista and Ymir – be a good kids to us and just obey. Honey~ please call the school that these two will not attend their classes for a week or two~ I'm just going to call my good friend and tell her that Ymir is going to get married with our Krista~"

"Hehe~ okay my husband~"

"Ah! My perfect attendance!"

"Ymir~~~ get a hold of yourself!"

"Hehe~ my daughter is going to get married already~ Ah~ Mama is so proud of you~"

"Mom! This is not the time to joke at all…"

"Krista, I know you like Ymir. It's my instinct as a mother to know who the one that caught your attention is."

"I-I don't like Ymir more than a friend…"

"Oh is that so~ well, should I just cancel your sudden marriage with Ymir and have you marry Reiner instead?"

"Okay. Fine. I will marry Ymir, happy?"

"La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ Happiness~"

"Mom, stop it… Ymir~ get a hold of yourself and look at me"

A warm hand on my shoulders snapped me out of my thoughts. I found myself looking to the blue orbs owned by Krista in a warm and fuzzy way. She sighed in front of me as I continue to be dazzled.

"Look here, Ymir. About the marriage, there's nothing we can do about it anymore." She said in a low voice

"I know. I'm just shocked on what's happening right now. It's all done in a fast pace."

"I'm shocked myself Ymir… but the two of us were born in the world of business – it's inevitable."

"Are you okay with us marrying Krista?" I asked her.

"Hm~ I actually don't mind marrying you, Ymir. It's great that I can be married with my best friend, and not with some random guys out there. At least I know that I feel safe with you."

A warm fuzzy feeling attacked my whole body the moment she smiled at me – I drowned with those blue orbs of hers. I do admit that I like Krista more than friends but, I feel guilty that she has to marry me all of a sudden. She just lost her free will to choose whom she can spend the rest of her life with.

But I can't still believe on what's going – all of it. Just yesterday, Krista was just my best friend, my precious best friend whom I vowed to protect at any cost. But one week from now, my best friend will be me wife, the person I will get to spend the rest of my life with.

Uh oh… I think I need to get myself ready in living with her…

"I know I'm clumsy, but I hope we'll get along well. Hehe~"

**TBC**


End file.
